


Advice

by Basalit_an



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, magmaadminshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basalit_an/pseuds/Basalit_an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabitha believes Courtney is upset with him, and Maxie attempts to help them by providing valuable advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

“Good morning, Courtney,” Tabitha greeted his fellow admin as he stifled a yawn. It wasn’t terribly often that both of the admins were present in the base at the same time, as they often traveled all over Hoenn on their various projects, but they did enjoy each other’s company when they met.

Except that morning. Courtney didn’t respond to Tabitha’s greeting. 

At first Tabitha thought Courtney hadn’t heard him. As usual, she had her hood up and held a small tablet in her hand. Courtney tended to have bouts of extreme focus that would shut her out from the outside world for any given amount of time. 

But when Tabitha sat across from her at the break room table after preparing a cup of coffee, he saw her glance up at him. Now, Courtney tended to keep her expression pretty neutral, but there was a subtle difference in her eyes that morning. “Courtney, is something wrong?” he asked. 

Still without speaking, she carefully stood up, picked up her own mug of coffee and strode out of the break room, leaving a confused Tabitha to his coffee alone. 

-

“Tabitha! Are you listening?”

“Oh! Leader Maxie, a thousand apologies!”

Maxie peered over his glasses at Tabitha as the larger man stood before the great leader. Kicking himself endlessly for losing focus in their meeting, Tabitha realized he hadn’t heard a single thing Leader Maxie had said in the last thirty minutes. 

Maxie raised one well-shaped ginger eyebrow. “This isn’t like you. Over the years we have worked together, I have come to expect your iron will and absolute attention.” 

Tabitha felt himself begin to sweat, even more than he usually felt in the warm headquarters base. “Boss, I,” he began, a hot wash of shame coming over him, but Maxie cut him off.

“As we have known each other for quite some time now,” he went on, “I want you to share with me whatever trouble it may be that has clearly stolen your attention.” 

Tabitha was momentarily stunned. Had the great Maxie really just offered his help? “Ah, w-well,” Tabitha began, thinking that the matter wouldn’t be worth of the boss’ precious time, “it’s only a small matter with Courtney that I am–”

“Courtney?” Maxie sat forward in his chair, his lips upturned in a small smile. “You and Courtney?”

“I-I, well, yes,” Tabitha said, realizing his nerves were starting to get the better of him. “But as I said, sir, I am–”

Maxie waved a hand that silenced Tabitha. “I understand completely,” he said. “And I certainly know what it is you must do: first you must buy her a small gift!”

“I must?” Tabitha asked. 

“Indeed! And when you present it to her, you should certainly be prepared with a few tender words,” Maxie continued. “Perhaps recite a bit of poetry. My own great-grandfather was a renowned poet, you know.”

Tabitha’s cheeks burned as he realized what Maxie was getting at, and that he was gravely mistaken. “L-Leader Maxie, you must understand–”

“And, most importantly,” Maxie said, “you must absolutely make your intentions clear. Courtney is a bright girl, but she can be as dense as lead at times.” 

“Sir,” Tabitha breathed, “I’m afraid you are mistaken.”

“Nonsense!” Maxie said. “You have no need to be modest. I do not forbid young love to flourish under my command.” Tabitha blushed even deeper, and he found himself speechless. “Now, you must hurry! Courtney leaves for Sootopolis soon, and she will be gone for three days.” 

Tabitha opened his mouth once more to attempt to correct his boss, but realized it would be in vain. Obediently, Tabitha left Maxie’s office, pulling on his hood in attempt to hide his red face from any grunts passing by in the halls.

-

Tabitha sighed as he walked into his room, immediately shedding his warm jacket. He’d just been by Courtney’s room, not to proclaim his undying love for her through the words of Maxie’s great-grandfather, but to actually try to discuss with her why she had been upset with Tabitha earlier that morning.

She hadn’t been in her room, however, or at least she hadn’t answered when he knocked on her door. 

So Tabitha had returned to his room, deciding to put the matter out of his head for the time being by throwing himself into his work.

He turned on his computer, jacket still in hand, and as the computer began to boot up, he walked over to his closet and slid open the door to put his jacket away, only to be met with a pair of violet eyes. 

Startled, Tabitha yelled out and dropped his jacket. “Courtney!” he cried, and the short woman put a hand to her lips as if she were holding back a laugh. “W-w-what are you–why are you even in there?” Tabitha managed to ask. 

“Well, I…ahah…I tried to…do something,” she said in her usual manner of speech, and her gaze slid to the floor. “You came back…earlier than estimated.” 

“Ah, y-yes, Leader Maxie had concluded our meeting early,” Tabitha said, glad she wasn’t looking at him, as he was certain his cheeks were warming again. It was then that he noticed she wasn’t wearing her own jacket, and she looked rather disheveled for herself. Her cheeks were flushed, and her forehead and neck were damp with sweat.

She nodded. “Ahah~…I must go,” she said quickly and dashed out of the closet, around his desk and out the door before Tabitha could fully react. 

Shaking his head, Tabitha was at least happy about the fact that Courtney seemed to be speaking with him again and in her usual manner, although her actions made little sense. 

It wasn’t until Tabitha sat down at his computer that he saw the small pastry box left on the far edge of his desk. He recognized the box immediately, as it was from a local bakery in Lilycove. It was one he visited a little more often than he would readily admit. 

He carefully opened the box to discover three glistening razz berry croissants, undoubtedly his favorite item from that particular bakery, and a small card haphazardly thrown on top of the pastries. The card only read, “~C.” 

The anxiety and embarrassment Tabitha had suddenly melted away, and he laughed.


End file.
